Meant to Be
by Writting I.P
Summary: Have no regrets Dwell on no mistakes Always keep the memories And always keep the faith No matter how much you hate someone in a certain moment That hate isn't real Because that hate will turn in the love And your heart will ALWAYS find a way to heal.


__**Hey you Guyss ! New One shot I hope you like it. * Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi **

* * *

_What do you do when to people are drawn together?_

_Nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

_You just let it happen._

_Don't interfere, because it's already planned out_

Clare looked in the silver, wall length mirror, Ali and Darcy surrounding her. She looked at her left, her auburn curls falling freely down her back and her satin eggshell white dress flowing around her. She gently touched the mirror with her left hand. She looked up and saw her best friend and sister crying in the background. A single tear rolled down Clare face also. And for the first time in a long time Clare felt : Beautiful.

_How do you know if they're the one?_

_You don't._

_You just feel in it your heart_

_You feel it in your bones. You feel it in places you never thought you could feel it._

_You just feel it_

Eli sat outside away from the venue trying to clear his head. He looked into the waters of Hawaii, It ws perfect. Everything about the day seemed to be perfect. As he got back up, now walking towards the ocean he couldn't help but think, this day would change his life forever and for some reason he just felt good about it.

_What happens when they're the one ?_

_They find a home in your mind and your heart And they never leave_

_They're there in between everything_

_You dream about them,you think about them_

_Everything reminds you of them._

_Even when they're not with you, they're with you_.

Clare finally turned around asking Ali and Darcy for a moment for herself. The obliged and went out the room. When they were gone Clare looked around the room took her dress of out the shorts and T- shirt she brought and lied down in the middle of the floor. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. The dark green-eyed boy who stole her heart. Why she was thinking about him, she dint know. But she closed her eyes and tried to stop. Even though it was pointless.

_What do you do when you find the one?_

_You be careful, because the one you have_

_ Might have never been yours to keep._

_You let them go, because if you and the person were meant to be, they'll come back eventually_

_No Matter what happened in the past, how good or how bad They'll always find a way to come back_

_Even if it isn't in their intention to come back_

After being out there for at least an hour Eli started walking back towards the venue. He walked into the room he was suppose to be changing in but was soon greeted by a pissed Adam. Afterall he has been gone for a least and hour. Eli was about to speak but from the look on his face Adam all ready knew. "Go" He said. Those were the words Eli needed, he rushed out the room not before hearing Adam say I'll meet you there. And he was off the chapel where he was about to make history.

_So when you find the one,_

_Just let it happen_

_Have no regrets_

_Dwell on no mistakes_

_Always keep the memories_

_And always keep the faith_

_No matter how much you hate them in a certain moment_

_That hate isn't real_

_Because that hate will turn into love_

_And your heart will ALWAYS find a way to heal_.

This was it, this was the moment. The sounds of the wedding march filled the church. Clare took a deep breath. She looked over at her dad and smiled as a tear ran down his face. Clare simply wiped it with her thumb and proceeded to walk down the aisle. But not before having the music stop and everyone go silent. It was him. Why was he here ? In the flesh was the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy.

_Because if they are yours and its meant to be just, the go with it and your of both will realize it eventually_

A huge smile was planted on Clare face as he walked down her. He store into those blue eyes he fell in love with the first time he saw her. This was it. So with all the passion and love her had in him, he kissed her. This kiss, feel with love and hunger. For they mourned each others lips for so long and this was the moment. All those years of being nothing but Best friends crumpled in a second. This marked a barrier for they were no longer that. They were something better, something so special and so strong. They were one.

_Always love, no matter how hard it is, I promise it will be worth it, remember this and never forget it_

Those were the last words Eli spoke before kissing his bride this one no longer filled with hunger but filled with passion and love. Today did mark history for two, not only had they crashed each others weddings but it proved to both of them that they were meant to be.

And as they walked down the aisle with people clapping Clare whispered these words in Eli's ear.

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you it was Always yours_

* * *

**Ohh I love love stories But R&R **


End file.
